kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
The Manager Trouble
After leaving Sana's house, Akito, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya talk about how much has changed. The subject of Akito having been unhappy the whole time gets brought up, but he refuses to comment on why. Eventually, Akito turns off to take Fuka home on their own, away from Tsuyoshi and Aya. As they walk, Akito keeps his distance from Fuka. Finally, he brings up having won the tickets to the amusement park, but having only enough for she and him. She is excited for their first one-on-one date, and accepts not taking Tsuyoshi and Aya. Tsuyoshi and Aya are equally excited that they are going on their first date alone together. However, Sengoku overhears, and once again contacts Fuka's parents to tell them. Meanwhile, Naozumi and Sana are filming for a commercial, when he is pulled to the side by his manager, Maeda. He says he is being transfered to work for someone else, and will no longer be his manager. After a heartfelt goodbye, however, Naozumi feels betrayed to see that he is even more enthusiastic for his new client. Now, Naozumi's manager is a woman by the name of Riho Ozaki, who is very loud and obnoxious. He does not look forward to working with her, but she is currently encouraging him to work with Sana more. At Fuka's house, she is about to leave to see Akito, when her mother approaches her again, asking what she's doing. She lies, but when she presses her, she runs out the door. Akito and Fuka spend their day at the amusement park, but Akito notedly has a bad time. He becomes sick, and as he's laying out on the bench while Fuka gets him a drink, he becomes angry upon seeing another Sana advertisement in a newspaper. After she returns, he says that he should leave, and Fuka tells him about her mother trying to stop her again, and that Sengoku had called her again. Akito becomes very angry now, but Fuka tells him he should just avoid fights with him. He says that's impossible, as Sengoku who goes after him, and then he leaves. At school, Sengoku comes to taunt Akito about Fuka having to avoid him, and he nearly turns around to hit him before Tsuyoshi jumps in the way. After apologizing to him, he, too, tries to get him to stop getting in fights with Sengoku, as he can do whatever he wants. Later on, Fuka asks Tsuyoshi if Akito used to really be so bad, and he explains that he was once quite bad, but only because of his sister tormenting him. When she goes to talk to Akito after his karate practice, he suddenly says that they should probably stop seeing each other for awhile, as he must practice for the black belt. While she is upset, she is somewhat relieved, as this will lower tensions with her parents. She is suddenly called by Takaishi, who she realizes is only calling to see if he still has a chance with her after assuming that she and Akito had broken up. Meanwhile, Riho begins telling Naozumi that he should change tactics, and should instead outdo Sana instead of being equals with her, citing the same idea that he had heard in New York; that everyone is in competition. Despite his better judgement, he goes along with it, and it is noted that Riho is the same woman who had disapproved of what he was doing during the New York play. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Yuta Takaishi *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Sengoku *Naozumi Kamura *Maeda *Riho Ozaki *Kusanagi Chris *Babbit Category:Episodes